


Day 10: Not Now (Robin, Artemis, and Zatanna mostly)

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge- March 2017 [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: Artemis and Zatanna discuss their outfits for the dance while on a mission.Ugh, girls, am I right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 22: “Oh my gosh, that would look so cute on you!” “I’m trying to crack a safe. Be quiet.”

“Oh my gosh, that would look so cute on you!”

Robin rolled his eyes. “Um, guys, I’m _trying_ to crack a safe. Be quiet.”

He settled back into his work, ear pressed against the cold metal above its locking mechanism. Any talking, even quiet talking, could make him miss the right digits. Ol’ Lex wasn’t messing around with new tech. If it had been a modern lock, Robin could’ve hacked it in seconds, but instead, Lex Luthor was playing it safe.

Ha. Geddit? _Safe?_

Allowing himself a brief smile, Robin made a mental note to share that one with Wally later.

And, you know what? It was so _typical_ of girls to talk about _shoes_ at a time like this. Who even bothered to talk about what they’d wear to a dance that was a whole week in advance? And _especially_ while on a mission. Sure, they were alone here—Aqualad and Kid-Flash had made sure of it before they had even dared sneak into Luthor’s office—but it still didn’t make this a good opportunity to—

Artemis made a derisive snort. “Excuuuse me, Robin. She asked what I thought of her boots with her blue dress and I answered. I can’t even give out compliments anymore?”

“I suppose we could use our telepathy instead,” Zatanna interjected. Then her voice reverberated through Robin’s brain, the humming instantly breaking his concentration. _‘What do you guys think? These boots with that flowy blue dress I have for the dance next Friday?’_

Immediately M’Gann’s voice filtered in next. _‘Oooh! I like it! That dress is adorable. Really brings out your eyes.’_

_‘Girls,’_ came Superboy’s dismissive scoff.

Aqualad chimed in next, his irritation obvious. _‘Can’t this wait until a more opportune time?’_

_‘Literally any other time,’_ Robin grumbled back. _‘Now, shhh, all of you, so I can concentrate!’_

Artemis stuck her tongue out at Robin’s back and Zatanna bit her lip to keep from giggling.

A few more minutes of glorious silence and the safe sprung open.

“Yes!”


End file.
